Infinite Spiral
by Sardonyx Ichigo
Summary: It started during New Verstoria and now little by little he's remembering...the past is returning and darkness is coming. Can Dan remember in time or will his friends pay the price? AU Guadalian Invaders Saga.
1. 0: The Worst Birthday

**Disclaimer; neither series is mine…**

Summary; It started during New Verstoria and now little by little he's remembering...the past is returning and darkness is coming. Can Dan remember in time or will his friends pay the price? AU Guadalian Invaders Saga.

Warning; Dan acting out of character and hints of other animes, possible cursing and quite possibly my horrible grammar…you have been warned.

**_XXxxxxXX_**

_**Chapter 0: **_

_**The Worst Birthday**_

_**XXxxxxXX**_

It was another sleepless night that had Dan standing on the balcony looking at the night sky, letting the cool air move his untidy hair. It was a quarter past midnight and the house was silent as his mother slept in her room next door, and Drago lay sneezing in his small bed, yet he knew sleep won't come to him—even if he tried.

He hated his birthday, and although he would have liked nothing better than to stay haled up in his room all day, he couldn't.

His mother, Shun, Runo as well as the rest of the Bakugan Brawlers had tried so hard to make his birthday special, and even if it hurt, he smiled as best he could, trying to be himself for just a little longer. He wanted them to be happy, and enjoy their time without worry, and even though Shun probably suspected something was off, he was lucky to be let off the interrogation for the day (thanks to Julie's LOUD singing).

Yet, it was different now, he could feel the memories returning every time he closed his eyes, and now the dark night sky became his only companion during this last week as more and more of those times started becoming clearer as he thought more. Remembered _more_.

"Darnnit," He whispered, making his hands into fists.

_Why couldn't the memories stay away?_

He hated remembering, and more and more, he could feel himself changing, becoming something he didn't want to become. His name, his personality, and even the very morals that made up the very core of who he was were being replaced with this new identity...

He clinched his hair, begging.

_"I want it to stop." _

He bowed his head into his arms, knowing that even his pleading words couldn't stop the enviable fate that was coming to pass...

(0o0)

"I want it to stop." Drago blinked, and his toy-like eyes narrowed as his ears caught Dan's words so clearly in the night's air. He stopped the words he was going to say, and as quietly as he could moved back into his small bed.

Drago lay back on to the small pillow that was his bed, thinking.

Ever since Dan had come home from New Vestoria, his mannerisms had been off, and his smiles were just a little more strained. Drago had suspected it was some sort of side effect from traveling back and forth between the two worlds so many times (it wasn't unusual for one or more of the Brawlers to complain about some slight effect after their many travels), but after the fourth night Drago had his doubts about what was really plaguing Dan.

And he wasn't the only one, Shun too, had immediately noticed the absence of Dan's random (and very dense) statements as the Pyrus Brawler became quieter and quieter. It was strange, and although the others hadn't said much of anything, he could see the looks they shared when they though Dan wasn't looking...

It was frustrating—

The soft footsteps of his partner made him freeze, and he curled up into his sphere form waiting for the sounds to vanish.

The sound eventually did, and Drago glanced over at his partner observing his closest friend.

Dan was tossing and turning, his eyes closed as the Pyrus Battle Brawler continued to try and sleep. It was a strange sight to see Daniel Kuso try so hard to fall into the world of dreams, when compared to Dan's usual sleeping patterns (the eleven year old was well known to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and not wake up until he felt like it).

Drago frowned.

Something was up…

(x.x)

**Author's Note**: Really short for chapter, but I'm a little curious if anyone will read this—please **REVIEW! FEEDBACK IS NEEDED!**


	2. 1: The Warning Signs

**Disclaimer; neither series is mine…**

Summary; It started during New Verstoria and now little by little he's remembering...the past is returning and darkness is coming. Can Dan remember in time or will his friends pay the price? AU Guadalian Invaders Saga.

Warning; Dan acting out of character and hints of other animes, possible cursing and quite possibly my horrible grammar…you have been warned.

**_XXxxxxXX_**

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**The Warning**_

_**XXxxxxXX**_

Not for the first time this week, Dan dragged himself out of bed feeling drowsy. The bright morning sun shined brightly in his eyes, and although Drago remained asleep, already Dan could smell breakfast being made as down stairs he could hear his mother moving around, and cooking food. He moved silently and opened his closet changing clothes before heading to the bathroom careful not to wake his friend.

He couldn't have been more wrong...

(0o0)

Much like Dan, Dargo himself had woken early, and had spent the morning thinking to himself, as he glanced over at his friend.

He had noticed the dark circles, and tiredness that seemed to continuous come off his companion as twice through the night Dan woke up gasping and scared. He had seen it himself, that fear in Dan's eyes as he shook waking from whatever nightmare he had, and both times Dan struggled to fall back to sleep. It was disturbing to see, and both times Drago had nearly said something before he fell silent at Dan's whispered words.

"Please ...stop...please." He had whispered.

Drago was at a loss for words, hearing Dan shake with pain, and deep down he hated himself for not saying nothing, doing nothing while Dan suffered.

The Pyrus Bakugan glanced at the digital clock next to his bed.

8:30, Saturday.

Drago frowned again, once again Dan had gotten less than three hours of sleep, and once again he was going to pretend to smile even though it was obvious to Dan's friends that something was seriously wrong.

Drago sighed as he turned his eyes to the bathroom door, where Dan currently was brushing his teeth, restroom door open.

He worried for his human companion greatly, and even though he knew little of the necessities need to for a human to remain health, Drago knew only getting five hours of sleep a week was not healthy.

"...Drago?"

Drago pushed his thoughts away, and looked up into the concerned eyes of his partner.

(0o0)

Dan washed his face, and replaced his toothbrush taking special care not to stare at his reflection in the mirror too long-he didn't want to know how worn he looked after nearly a week of no sleep. He straighten his shirt, and walked out of the restroom, grabbing his jacket as he moved passed his desk. It was nearly eight-thirty five, and he was already starting to feel the tiredness set in.

He glanced towards his bedside table, and was surprised to see Drago, waiting patiently on his bed, instead of trying to get his attention the moment he was up. Dan smiled faintly and keeled down in front of his long-time friend. "Hey Drago." He said smiling as brightly as he could.

Drago said nothing, and Dan blinked slightly confused as to his friend's sudden silence.

"Is something wrong, buddy?" He asked intently, as he thought of the past few days.

As far as he knew, they hadn't been arguing recently, and besides their recent arrival from New Vestoria their hadn't been much going on-

Dan thoughts crashed to a halt.

'Did Drago regret his choice?' He thought feverishly as he recalled their farewell.

It was so easy to forget that his long-time partner had a home, and possibly family and friends, and yet he'd opened his big mouth and asked Drago to come back with him. Dan looked at the floor, self hate building in him. If the situation had been different, if he had been the one leaving his home world instead of Drago he knew his choice would have been different, possible opposite to what his companion choose.

Dan's smile vanished complete from his face as he turned once more to his friend.

"It's just like Shin said.' He thought remembering an argue they had ages ago. ' I do things without thinking and I hurt others...' At the time Dan should have know better than to ask, and yet here they were.

"Hey Drago...do you miss your home?" He asked quietly, faintly.

Part of him only wanted to here silence, well another wanted Drago to response, and when his Pyrus friend didn't, he became worried.

"Hey...Drago?"

Drago met his eyes. "I am sorry Dan...I was distracted." He explained.

Dan nodded, and held his hand out for Drago, as his friend jumped up and onto his arm before claiming his place on Dan's shoulder.

Together, the two made their way down stairs, ignorant of the pair of eyes that watched their every move.

xxxxx

Author's Note: A little bit of a perspective from Dan, as well as Dan's thoughts...Another really short chapter: But starting next chapter, everything starts moving...including a meeting between Dan and his father?

_**Next Time on Infinite Spiral- The Meeting!**_

_**Please Read and Review**_


	3. 2: The Meetings

**Disclaimer; neither series is mine…**

Summary; It started during New Verstoria and now little by little he's remembering...the past is returning and darkness is coming. Can Dan remember in time or will his friends pay the price? AU Guadalian Invaders Saga

Warning; Dan acting out of character and hints of other animes, possible cursing and quite possibly my horrible grammar…you have been warned. Also, I think I've said this before somewhere but I don't have a beta reader. All editing is done by myself. Keep that in mind.

_**XXxxxxXX**_

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**The Meeting**_

_**XXxxxxXX**_

Not for the first time, Shun lay on the roof of his house staring up to the night sky. It was a habit born purely out of his childhood days when Dan used to spend the night, and would constantly barge into his room unannounced, and so he climbed up to the roof using his height to escape from Dan.

Since that time, he made the trip countless times, but as an escape not just from Dan (the Pyrus Brawler had long found ways up to the roof), but everything in his life. And yet…after the last weekend returning from New Verstoria, Shun found himself coming to the top of his house, speculating, and trying to figure out what had caused the sudden change in his friend's behavior.

Dan Kuso, his closest friend, and brother in all but blood had been acting very odd the last couple of weeks. Instead of Dan being online, or training out in the park against other battle brawlers Dan camped out in his room, refusing to see anyone.

Ever since his birthday party, Dan's smiles were strained, and the bags under his eyes were growing, showing an extended amount of time Dan was going without sleep.

But why?

Shun didn't know frankly, and asking the other brawlers turned up nothing particularly dangerous, or even mildly traumatizing that could have changed Dan attitude this much or even given him nightmares.

And Dan's parents weren't any help, Dan hadn't spoke to them much more them he had to his friends, so three days after Dan's thirteen birthday Shun found himself standing outside his best friend's bedroom door…

He raised his hand ready to knock when a pair of voices, one worried, and another angry made themselves heard.

"…There's nothing wrong!"

"Then why are you refusing to go out, Daniel?"

"I just…I just don't feel like it-"

"I doubt that's the reason."

"Just drop it!"

The door swung open, making Dan and Shun come face to face. Dan's eyes were wide obviously having no clue that his friend had been there, while Shun's narrowed suspiciously. It was one thing for Dan to keep secrets from the others, but something was definitely up, if not even Drago knew what was going on.

Shun held his position in front of the doorway, just daring Dan to force him to move. Drago jumped closer only inches from his partner, and the two waited in silence for Dan to explain himself.

Dan was cornered.

"Explain yourself." Shun demanded moving to stand in front of his friend after five minutes of nothing but silence.

"Look, there's—"

"Stop lying!" Shun interrupted growling.

Dan blinked taken aback for a second before he glanced down, thinking hard. Lying had never been one of his strong points and now standing in front his friend he knew it was useless to try.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

Dan paused.

"Answer me Dan! You can't what?" Shun asked almost hissing.

His Ventus Bakugan were safety tucked away in his side pocket watching the chaos. They may not have known Dan Kuso to the same extent that their partner did, but they knew how important Dan was to Shun, and that was enough for them. Dan was a friend, and a companion who fought alongside them and now it was time to come clean—but Dan wouldn't. He refused to answer. Something was wrong, very wrong….but what?

"I can't tell you!" Dan said finally.

Shun froze his anger subsiding at the pure confusion and pain running though his friend's eyes.

"Why not?"

Dan signed. "Because I don't even know what's going on!"

"Impossible, how can you not know? Is the recent return from New Vestoria the cause?"

"I...don't know?"

"Did Mira or Spectra say anything?"

Dan shook his head. "No, it's not them…It just frustrating!"

"What?" Shun asked.

"The dr—!" Dan started but the arrival of his Mom stopped him from finishing.

"I'm sorry boys," She started obviously noticing the tense atmosphere surrounding them (and somehow Shun suspected she had been listening in) before she continued. "Keiko's called she needs you home…she wouldn't say why but she insisted it was important."

Shun kept himself from cursing knowing how close he was to truly finding out Dan's problem.

"Fine, I'll head home." Shun sent a long look at Dan. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Mrs. Kuso nodded and waited for him to vanish into the distance before she turned to Dan clearly uneasy.

"Your father wants a word with you." She told him sadly. She looked close to tears.

Dan blinked and closed the door to his room giving Drago some space.

His mom was acting strange and his dad wanted a word…? About what? Work? Were his grades slipping or something?

He wasn't sure but he walked into the Living Room sitting himself on the sofa across from his father waiting for him to say something. His dad's glasses were folded neatly on the table and he was staring off into the distance as if looking at something only he could see.

It was very strange behavior for his normally very lack luster parent, and Dan wasn't sure he liked it.

"There's something I need to tell you." His dad paused. Dan waited his every instinct telling him to flee, but something made him stay in place, waiting for his dad's next words. "Seven years ago...we nearly lost you…"

Seven years ago?

He was five, and he had just entered elementary—a sharp pain made him wince. He was in first grade and then what? Why couldn't he remember anything else? His memories blurred together… coming up with nothing but pain.

His father continued, unaware of Dan's swirling thoughts.

"You were born a sickly child then, and the doctors told us you wouldn't live to see your six birthday. Your mother and I did everything we could— we took you to the best doctors, gave you the best medicine. We did everything we could…but nothing we did seemed to work."

The pressure on Dan's mind increased, and he held a hand up to his hair rubbing his head, brushing it off.

"Almost every day you lay in a hospital bed clinging to life, trying to live. Some days were better than others…" He paused running his hands though his hair. "But most days were bad, very bad. You were diagnosed with very rare genetic immune disease making you unable to fight sickness. Something about it not being formed properly at birth…" His dad leaned forward holding his head in his hands.

Dan shook, a flash of a memory appearing in his mind.

Red, blood red, covering him—

"And then _it_ happened…"

Dan swallowed. "What...happened?"

"Your mother and I had returned one morning, and when we entered the room you were missing. Security didn't know anything, and the nurse and doctors were panicking trying to figure what had happened. Other children like you were missing, and the police was called in."

"We waited in the lobby, worried that we'd never see you again…eventually the police asked us as well as the other parents to leave, and they get back to us with any information. We went about our business your mother sitting by the phone as we waited again."

"Days went by and little by little the bodies of the other children started appearing….and then about a week later you appeared…"

"How…?"

"I don't know. We heard you were found wondering the streets, when the police picked you up. They had a doctor give you a check up and confiscated the hospital gown you were wearing before they called us."

"They said you couldn't remember anything but that you were healthy, healthier then when you vanished. The police did an investigation and tried to restore your memories, but nothing ever came to light and eventually both the doctors and the police released you back to us."

"And? Did I say anything?"

"Just one sentence… You said 'Everyone was dead.'"

Dan froze in his seat another memory playing in his mind.

_"Time to die little boy…" A dark chilling voice said, and he laughed, coldness and despair clouding his mind as pain engulfed him._

_**XXxxxxXX**_

End of Chapter: Still kind of short and frankly I hate it. I'm going to make this longer next chapter as I finally enter into the Guadalian Saga, and the real action comes up. Sorry for the long wait. I'm still trying to get better. I think web layout really makes this story much short then it is….

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW—I'd like feedback.**_


End file.
